


Katsuki Yuuri Fan Club

by Katyaton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mila and Yuuri are bffs, Mila and Yuuri bonding, Post Ep 12, but not quite crack cause i could legit see this happening, embarrassed yuuri, yakov is too old for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaton/pseuds/Katyaton
Summary: Yuuri has been adjusting well to life in St. Petersburg, making friends with the Russian skaters and slowly adapting to the new culture. When Viktor starts obsessing over something on his phone, though, Yuuri starts to worry. He suspects it's something related to him and wants to find out what has Viktor so transfixed, but will the ensuing embarrassment be worth his curiosity?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally caved. This is my very first fanfic (of many, hopefully!). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Update: So I'm officially dying there is now fan art for this fic!!! You can check it out [ here](http://yoivii.tumblr.com/post/157758642646/here-is-another-one-this-time-its-about-the). It's super cute, guys! Go take a look at the rest of their art as well :)

The smooth crunch of the ice did little to sooth Yuuri as he looped through his warm up figure eights. This marked the second week of Yuuri training with Yakov and the Russian figure skaters in St. Petersburg, and given the completely new environment, Yuuri thought he was adjusting quite well.

He got on shockingly well with Mila. Her enthusiasm and charm reminded Yuuri of a strange, yet welcome mixture of Phichit and Viktor, and she found his general shyness and politeness absolutely adorable. What really bonded the two of them, though, was an impromptu welcome party for both Viktor and Yuuri after the first day of practice. Mila slid up to Yuuri and looped an arm around his shoulder as she staggered a bit, already tipsy even though the party only started 30 minutes ago.

“Ever had Moskovskaya Vodka, Yuuri?” Mila slurred as she swirled a half empty bottle of the aforementioned drink.

“Ah, no.” replied Yuuri as he tensed under her surprise attack. He glanced around the room nervously. Viktor seemed to be enjoying himself, arms flapping widely and eyes shining, as he engaged a group of young Russian skaters. They all looked enamored with him, mouths parted and eyes wide. One young skater, Yuuri noted with mirth, had actually extracted a notepad and was vigorously taking notes as Viktor waxed his poetry.

Viktor would want Yuuri to get to know and befriend the other Russian skaters. After all, Yuuri would be living here for the foreseeable future. It couldn’t hurt to get to know Mila a bit more, and if vodka drinks were the key to her friendship, Yuuri would give it a go.

 Yuuri cleared his throat. “I’d be willing to try it, though”.

 A sly grin slowly spread across her lips. “Fantastic! Let me pour you a glass”

Before Yuuri knew it, one drink had turned into two, three, four. It wasn’t too long before Yuuri and Mila were pissed drunk, clinging to each other and uproariously laughing as they danced to Yuuri’s trap playlist (or really Phichit’s playlist that Mila, of course, somehow managed to find) before Mila deemed them besties. From then on, she gave Viktor a good run for his money in the “who can cling to Yuuri the longest and most often” contest.

Other than Mila, Yuuri and Yurio’s relationship continued to deepen. Even though Yurio still called him “pig” and “katsudon” all the time, Yuuri could tell it was only done in jest, and at this point the once heated insults had actually softened into terms of endearment (though Yurio would never admit it).

Yuuri got on as well as could be expected with Georgi. He especially liked coming to Yuuri to talk about his relationships, as Yuuri was one of the few who tolerated it, though Yuuri privately suspected that his own patience would soon run thin.

Overall, Yuuri’s transition to Russian life and skating occurred smoothly, but recent events made him slightly worried about Viktor. Yuuri would walk into the living room, for example, and find Viktor in the middle of a video chat or a phone call. As soon as Viktor would notice him, he would quickly shut the laptop or end the call, screeching “Gotta go!” as he nervously smiled at Yuuri, bringing up a random topic to subvert Yuuri’s curiosity. During practice, Yuuri frequently noticed Viktor typing away on his phone, small giggles and smiles breaking free as he held the screen close to his face. Yakov noticed too, and it wasn’t long before he started barking at Viktor to “put the goddamn phone away and focus on practice!”

Viktor, of course, would play off the whole situation with a casual grace, but throughout practice he would continue to have a dreamy look on his face, occasionally breaking out into snickers and smiles so wide that they crinkled his eyes as he skated through his routine in a haze. Even Mila seemed to be in on it. Viktor would whisper to her as he scrolled through something on his phone, practically shoving it in her face in his boundless enthusiasm. Mila would then glance over at Yuuri, eyes dancing and sparkling with mirth, as she continued to look at whatever untold wonders Viktor’s phone housed.

Normally an enthusiastic and blissed out Viktor was a welcome sight, but the source of his bliss was still unknown to Yuuri, even if it did appear to be directed at him. Needless to say, Yuuri’s anxiety and curiosity wreaked havoc on him as he imagined countless scenarios. Maybe Mari was sending them all his embarrassing childhood pictures, him with rounded thighs and constantly red cheeks, or maybe they found out about the hotdog incident in 7th grade, dear god he’d never live that down would he, maybe –

Yuuri collapsed onto the ice as he failed to land a triple axel, _a triple axel_. He grunted as he sat up. Yakov frowned as he locked eyes with him, then with dawning realization, glanced over at Viktor and Mila, who’s heads were tilted down, giggling and fawning over the accursed phone again, completely unaware of their surroundings.

“Vitya! Mila!” Yakov shouted as he strode over to them. Their heads whipped up quickly, perhaps conditioned over the years to respond to that voice and tone as quickly as possible, Yuuri figured.

“I’ve put up with this nonsense long enough! I could look past it when it only affected your practice, but now it’s distracting the entire team!” Yakov grunted as he cocked his head in Yuuri’s direction. Viktor and Mila locked eyes with him on the ice. They quickly flushed as Viktor locked his phone and set it down, adopting a guilty expression.

Viktor ruefully chuckled as he ran a hand across the back of his neck. “Sorry coach! Sorry Yuuri!” Viktor replied as he fidgeted a bit. “I promise we won’t get distracted again!”

Mila nodded rapidly, then skated off quickly, mumbling about perfecting her sit spin in her short program. Yakov huffed, nodded in Yuuri’s direction, and then went back to observing Yurio.

Viktor glided over to Yuuri, holding out a hand for him to grasp. In his contrary mood, it was easy to reject his hand and get up on his own, even if Viktor’s crestfallen expression did twinge a bit.

Viktor started running his hands together and gave Yuuri his best woeful, bereaved Makkachin expression.

“Look, Yuuri. I really am sorry” Viktor whined as he grasped Yuuri’s hand. “I promise we’ll tell you what we were doing as soon as practice ends, ok?” Viktor played with Yuuri’s fingers as he spoke, desperately trying to reach Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri raised his head slowly. He huffed, unable to stay too mad at him when he was looking at him like that.

“Fine.” Yuuri said. “But you should know by now that things like this get me riled up really easily.” Yuuri admonished as he poked the top of Viktor’s head.  “I mean _really_ , Viktor, you should know better.”

Viktor then gathered him in a forceful hug, clinging to him as he swung him back and forth. “Oh Yuuri thank you! I promise it’s nothing bad though!” he claimed as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck.

With a light flush, Yuuri extracted himself from Viktor’s vice grip and smiled softly at him as he caressed his cheek.

“I’ll hold you to that then.”

 

Anxiety slightly abated, Yuuri continued his practice, landing his triple axel with ease.

 

The light shone through the windows at a sharp angle, signaling the end of practice and a long day. Stepping out of his skates, Yuuri inched up to Viktor and Mila, who were again huddled over Viktor’s phone. They glanced up as he approached, lips quivering as they tried to smother down small smiles.

Mila leveled him a look. “Ok Yuuri, to really understand what’s going on, you have to first understand that you are the cutest thing since puppies and kittens.”

Yuuri paused. This certainly didn’t look good. His theory of Mari sending through his childhood pictures seemed much more likely now.

Viktor nodded energetically as he chimed in. “It’s true Yuuri. And it’s not just me or Mila or Yurio that think it!”

A crash and an affronted “Huh?!” echoed across the room.

“Me think the piggy is cute? You must be joking!” Yurio called, bristling as he glanced in their direction.

“Don’t be shy Yurio! I’ve seen Yuuri’s exhibition poster in your room from your Instagram posts!” Viktor remarked, eyes sparkling in his jest.

Yurio stuttered for a second, and after a moment of apparent intense internal debate, couldn’t produce an apt response and stormed out of the rink.

Viktor let out a peal of laughter as he threw his head back. “Don’t forget about dinner tonight, Yurio! Yuuri’s making katsudon!” Viktor called, overcome with amusement.

Surprised and a very flattered, Yuuri muttered, “I can’t believe he has a poster of me!”

Viktor’s smiled widely, the kind of smile that filled up his entire faced and reached his eyes. “Well of course he does, Yuuri. You’re extremely talented, incredibly beautiful, and are an absolutely lovely person.” Viktor looked dreamy now. “In fact, I’m a bit jealous of his poster. It’s one from your grand prix series from last year. They’re hard to find nowadays!”

“What?” Yuuri exclaimed.

Mila nodded. “That’s right. We haven’t been able to find one.” She nudged Viktor with her elbow. “We’ll just have to make one of our own for the website.”

With a growing dread, Yuuri was almost scared to ask what they were talking about.

“Website?” Yuuri croaked, glancing down with renewed interest at Viktor’s phone. To his horror, he could make out images of himself from earlier in his career with paragraphs of text underneath.

“Viktor” Yuuri whispered as his face flushed. “Don’t tell me…”

Viktor had the grace to look somewhat bashful now, burying a portion of his enthusiasm. “You remember Minami from Japan, right?” he said

Yuuri blinked as his dread increased. “Of course I do.”

“Wellllll, turns out he’s a bigger fanboy than we thought.” Mila drawled. “He started a website for a Katsuki Yuuri fan club. “

Yuuri made an aborted choking sound, but Mila took no note and plowed on with a cheery tone.

 “He posts all kinds of things on there – pictures of your past performances, links to official Katsuki Yuuri merchandise, he even analyzes the meaning behind your performances!”

Yuuri was sure his face was at maximum redness at this point. “So this is what you’ve been looking at the whole time?”

“Oh, yes!” Viktor said. “But we’re much more involved than that. Minami invited me to be the vice president of the club and website! That’s what the video chats were about, by the way. Mila here is one of the editors of the site too.”

Yuuri thought it couldn’t get any worse. He should have known that it always, _always_ could.

“No no no no no no no!” he flailed as he flapped his arms desperately, eventually settling with hiding his face behind his quivering hands.

“Minami just posted a link earlier to new posters of you and Mila and I were trying to figure out which one to order!” Viktor sing-songed, apparently delighting in Yuuri’s suffering.

“I can’t believe you guys” Yuuri moaned as he peeked through his fingers.

Mila gave him a suffocating hug. “Yuuri, you're such a cute person, and it’s high time you realized that thousands of other people think so too!”

Not to be overshadowed, Viktor eagerly added himself to the group hug, effectively creating a Yuuri sandwich. He gave him a peck on the cheek as he smiled slyly at Yuuri.

“You can’t be the only fanboy around here Yuuri! At the very least I need to acquire three times as many Yuuri posters than your posters of me!”

Yuuri thought he reached maximum levels of embarrassment. He really needed to stop thinking that things couldn’t get worse.

“You-you know about those?” he screeched, wide eyed as he turned towards Viktor.

Viktor’s smile was full and genuine now. “Oh Yuuri, it really is the cutest thing! My heart just swelled when Mari told me about it when we first met!” Viktor tightened his arms around him, completely blissed out again just thinking about it.

So it was Mari who signed his death. _Mari_. His own flesh and blood. And not only that, apparently Viktor had known about his poster stash for months. Months! The embarrassment curled in him, but as Viktor and Mila continued to hug him as they rocked back and forth, a small tendril of fondness and amusement bloomed in his stomach. Despite his posters, Viktor still wanted to be with him. He even found it endearing, which was a much better sight than the reactions Yuuri had concocted in his head for the scenario. Despite his shyness and inability to understand Russian, Mila found him fun to be around, even going as far as to call him her ice skating bestie. As the combined forces of Viktor and Mila became too much and they tumbled to the ground, Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile that inched across his face despite his embarrassment.

He had truly exceptional people in his life, and it was nice to be reminded every once in a while that they found him exceptional too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm a member of this fan club - on the executive board at least! 
> 
> Also I regret to inform you that [this](https://katyaton.tumblr.com/) is where I spend my time online. Come say hello! (or just stalk quietly I'm cool with that too)


End file.
